ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rise Of Nine (Reboot Sequel)
The Rise Of Nine is the thrid book of the I am number Four movie series reboot, based on the third book of the same name. Plot The movie begins with John dreaming of Setrákus Ra torturing Sam in John's dreams. John wakes up afraid. Nine tells John to get himself together and that they are leaving. Adam and Malcolm, meanwhile, have arrived in Paradise, and Malcolm catches his distraught wife up to speed. Adam suggests to Malcolm that they head to the Dulce Base. Six, Marina, Ella, and Crayton have boarded a plane for India. They say that Number Eight is residing here, between New Delhi and Nepal. Mark, meanwhile, successfully makes it to Sam's house, and finds copies of They Walk Among Us. He talks with GUARD about the issues, and they form a new website. GUARD diverts the FBI and Mark goes into Purdy's laptop, and discovers that Sarah has been taken to Dulce Base. Mark departs and heads for Dulce. Six, Marina, Ella, and Crayton arrive in India. They meet the Vishnu Nationalist Eight, who guide them to the Himalayas. They are attacked by a squadron of military, who mistake them for hostiles after their appearance in the Battle of Santa Teresa. Six and Marina hold them back, and they retreat. Commander Sharma takes them to Eight, who appears in the form of Vishnu's avatars, and he tests the Garde individually in turn. John and Nine open their chests, and they get word of the armed attack battle in both Santa Teresa and New Delhi. Four recognizes Six, but they are then arrested by Special Agent Walker and Purdy. They discover to the their horror that the Mogadorians and the US government are working together. Nine and Four fight their way out. Nine drives four to Chicago, which is where his hideout is located. Seven and Eight, meanwhile, have been flirting around in India, especially after Seven gets Eight's chest. They group goes to a cave, and to their horror, find a prophecy, which calls for Eight's death. Unfortunately, a mogadorian armada attacks the group, and the group fights back. Marina and six take full advantage of their telekinesis and crush several ships. Eight battles a piken and kills it. However, one of the ships, before being destroyed by marina, fires a rocket at Crayton, killing him instantly. Ella is given a mysterious letter from Crayton. Eight decides that they must leave. Eight, Seven, and Ella are teleported to England, but Six, who wasn't touching Eight, is teleported to New Mexico, near the Dulce Base. Four and Nine, meanwhile, spar, and Nine wins easily. John keeps saying that he believes he is pittacus lore's heir. Nine disagrees, and later they both have a dream of the Garde fighting the Mogs in New Mexico. Alarmed, they head to New Mexico, armed with many guns. Eight, Ella, and Marina this time, after landing in Stonehenge, successfully teleport to New Mexico. Ella discovers Telepathic powers. She locates Six, as well as Four, Nine, and Bernie Kosar. They meet, and fight many government soldiers, while Eight and Nine take out Mogadorian Guards in the base. While held captive Six discovers that Setrákus Ra can tranform into anyone and the two battle. Six is defeated and trapped in a crystalised rock caused by Ra's whip. Ra transforms into Six and awaits the arrival of the Garde. The battle begins as Four is reunited with Sarah, who had been locked up and tortured for information. Four leaves Sarah in charge of watching Agent Walker who has been tied to a light fitting ready to be dealt with later. The present Garde enter a large room and find Setrakus Ra disguised as Six who stabs Eight through the chest and takes away their Legacies with the blue electricity from his hands. Marina is unable to heal Eight who is in a critical condition and so Four helps her take Eight away from the room, hoping to regain their legacies. This proves difficult as they are attacked by an army of Mogadorians. Nine withdraws his Pipe-staff and engages in a one on one fight with Setrakus now in his true form. Bernie Kosar transforms into a large beast and fights mogadorian soliders, though he is soon overwhelmed and dragged into a corner and bound in chains, and Ella is seen sneaking out of the room. Four is shot severly three times by a Mogadorian Cannon and falls. Meanwhile Nine has been struck with the Double-Headed Whip and the black rock starts to spread over his body. Shortly after this, Sarah and Ella enter the room, Sarah clutching a cannon, and Ella gets close enough to Setrákus to throw a mysterious "Red Dart" at him, injuring him and restoring the Garde's Legacies. It is later revealed that the object was simply a broken piece of sword that Ella had charged. In anger Ra hits both Ella and Sarah with his Whip before they are subject to mogadorian fire. Four, in a bad condition losing a lot of blood with broken bones and ripped muscles, drags himself to Sarah's aid. Marina manages to heal him and he gets to Sarah and Ella, miraculously healing both of them. Eight, nearing the edge of death, is healed by Marina and procedes to teleport around the room destroying Mogadorians with a sword. With the return of their legacies and strength, both Nine and Six are able to break free from the rock encasing them. Bernie Kosar also breaks free from his chains. Six is reunited with Four and the team start to regroup, though Setrakus Ra and the Mogadorians vanish with a large bang, leaving Nine stunned on his back. Four vows that they will all stay together and fight their way out of the Dulce base. Differences from the book: *The Adam subplot is added from the lost files, to prevent confusion of non-readers *Mark's subplot is also added, from the lost files. *a few specific scenes changed (like the military attacking the Vishnu Nationalist Eight instead of the resistance, and the purpose of their attack)